Soul Exchange
by UltraViolet1
Summary: Yugi switches lives with Mokuba Kaiba. It sounds lame, but it's actually REALLY (is that how you spell really? oh well) REALLY REALLY good and it's funny! (I also managed to find a complementary title that's a magic card!)
1. Chapter 1

Soul Exchange

Co-written with the green banana

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, nor, do I own the pencil that I used to brainstorm. That belongs to my cousin Katie. Actually, though, I do own my co-writer, the green banana. Never jump into debt. That pretty shirt at the mall can wait. Well, that pretty much sums it up.

Btw, the green banana and ultraviolet will post our conversations in a futile attempt to scare you even more. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Green banana: hey violet, you're wearing my shirt….

Ultraviolet: we share clothes… dimrod

Green banana: does it fit you?

Ultraviolet: we're twins. We wear the same size. Sheesh

Yugi Muto was bored. Not just normal bored. Completely bored out of your mind type bored. Like seventh period math class type bored.

It was seventh period math class. And there was still 15 minutes left to go until the bell.

Joey Wheeler was bored. Not just normal bored. Completely bored out of your mind type bored. Like seventh period math class type bored.

It was seventh period math class. And there was still 15 minutes left to go until the bell.

Tristan Taylor was bored. Not just normal bored. Completely bored out of your mind type bored. Like seventh period math class type bored.

It was seventh period math class. And there was still 15 minutes left to go until the bell.

Ryou Bakura was bored. Not just normal bored. Completely bored out of your mind type bored. Like seventh period math class type bored.

It was seventh period math class. And there was still 15 minutes left to go until the bell.

Seto Kaiba was bored. Not just normal bored. Completely bored out of your mind type bored. Like seventh period math class type bored.

It was seventh period math class. And there was still 15 minutes left to go until the bell.

They were All bored out of their wits.

Probably kind of like you're feeling right now.

Well, anyway. Back to the story. Tea Gardner was bored…just kidding.

Six mental years later, math class ended. "Oh, no! Math was just getting interesting!" Tea exclaimed. I _told _you she wasn't bored.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were shocked. How could anyone not be bored in math? How? HOW!?!?!?!?!?!? 

On Yugi's way home, he noticed a cow on the roof of his Grandpa's Game Shop. 

Green banana: a COW, violet? I knew I shouldn't have let you type

Ultraviolet: ok, you can type. Just no crazy guinea pigs or angry squirrels, ok?

He ran in the door and called his Grandpa, who was sound asleep, and even dynamite wouldn't wake him. Yugi was on his own.

Yugi puzzled over the cow problem, and decided to get a ladder and climb up on the roof. The cow, unfortunately, refused to get down. Not surprising, considering that it was physically impossible. How did it get up there in the first place?

While Yugi was on the roof, Seto Kaiba was at his huge mansion. He was laughing over a joke. A practical joke that he had played on Yugi Muto. A joke involving a Game shop, a helicopter, and a cow. 

Joey was at home, oblivious to everything including Game shops, practical jokes, cows, and helicopters. He was alone in the kitchen with his one true love…. The chocolate chip cookies his sister, Serenity, had baked.

Let's leave these two alone together, shall we?

Yugi had a time getting the cow off the roof. He finally did it, pushing and shoving with a determination that only the king of games could muster. (He had to call out Yami a few times.) Teamwork never fails J 

When Yugi got done, he noticed that some one had taken his ladder. Too bad Yami can't fly. For goodness sake, he can't even climb walls. Can someone PLEASE tell me how on earth THIS guy became pharaoh? 

Yugi yelled for his Grandpa, who came out looking annoyed. "Yugi, my boy, what on earth are you doing on the roof?"

"Getting a cow off, of course," Yugi replied, unaware of how stupid that sounded.

Ryou Bakura walked along, whistling happily. A ladder dragged behind him. The ladder had been leaning on Yugi's Grandfather's game shop. Yugi was Bakura's friend, so it was a good thing he had taken it down. I mean, a robber could have gotten up there or something!

Yugi looked down off the roof in dismay, to see a growing crowd coming to point at him. He hoped that none of his friends would see.

Among the crowd, was Bakura. He had heard that there was someone on the roof of Yugi's Grandpa's game shop. How the heck did someone get up there when the ladder was gone? They must be really good at climbing walls.

Joey is still eating. Well, enough of that.

With much trouble, Yugi finally got down from the roof. Silly Yugi, roofs are only for trained professionals.

At KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba was busy at work. He somehow managed to do his homework AND run a big fancy company. I can hardly handle homework alone, even when the green banana does half of it.

Kaiba was making a new contraption. It switched your hair with someone else's. He was going to test it on Mokuba and Yugi while they were asleep. He would switch it back after he made sure it had worked.

12:30 that night:

Yugi had been dragged into KaibaCorp. by Kaiba. He and Mokuba were hooked up to the hair-switcher devise. "Ok," said Kaiba. "On three."

His co-workers nodded. "Alright," he said. "3…2…1…"

Sam, his head assistant pulled the lever on three. Bob, however, pulled the other lever on one. There was a flash of light at two.

Kaiba looked at the two sleeping people. Nothing had happened. He cursed under his breath.

7:00 AM the next day

Yugi woke with a start. He wasn't in his room! He didn't recognize 

where he was. It was a strange place. But he was sure it was a bedroom, because there was a huge king-sized bed.

Yugi looked around. The room was full of little kid's toys, and was decorated all in blue. And there were a ton of posters of Kaiba and his company on the wall.

Yugi stood up and walked to a mirror hanging on the wall. He looked into it. And staring back at him was an image of Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother!

Yugi screamed. The voice was not his own, for that also belonged to Mokuba. Twelve security guards burst into the room. "What's wrong?" demanded the biggest one. "If you're hurt, Mr. Kaiba will-"

"I'm sorry," stammered Yugi. "I had a scary dream." He decided that if he somehow had switched bodies with Mokuba, no one should know about it. It was just a feeling he got.

Then Kaiba ran in. "What's wrong, Mokuba?" he said. "I heard you scream!"

"I'm fine, big brother." Yugi claimed, though he was far from it.

"Good," said Kaiba. "Let's get you to school."

Though the high school was off that day for parent-teacher conferences, the elementary school was still in session.

Joey ran into Domino High School at 9:15. He was so late! His alarm hadn't gone off.

Joey slunk past the principal's office and walked over to his science class. He opened the door quietly. Inside, however, were not his classmates, but his Mom!

Yugi nervously walked through the big, airy halls of the elementary school. He tried not to remember any of the accidents he had somehow managed to get himself into there, but could not shut out the image of an angry squirrel twice his height.

Green Banana: Don't mess with class pets, kids.

He then realized he didn't know which class to go to. "Hey, you!" he said to a little girl with pigtails. "What class is next?" she looked at him strangely. "Homeroom, of course." 

"Thanks" Yugi said, feeling reassured. He then realized that he still didn't know which classroom to go to. He looked at all the doors. Choosing one randomly, he went inside.

"Hi Mokuba." A little boy said. Yugi sighed with relief. What luck! A little over-excited, he flopped down on a desk, nearly flattening a loose guinea pig.

Here's a little something you should probably all know about Yugi. Besides being claustrophobic and other minor issues, he got over-excited in crowded areas. The sound of the millennium puzzle clanking against the desk when he sat down somehow always calmed him down.

Not feeling the comforting _thud_ of the puzzle, he began to panic. Jumping up, wild eyed, he crammed the poor defenseless guinea pig up his nose.

Ultraviolet: DID YOU JUST SAY HE CRAMMED THE GUINEA PIG UP HIS NOSE?!?!?!

Green banana: no… that was a spelling error. Besides, I thought you could understand me. We have the same accent. (Although I admit it is crazy and messed up…we're twins; we can just communicate telepathically, right? Darn.)

Let's just go over that for grammar check shall we?

Not feeling the comforting _thud_ of the puzzle, he began to panic. Jumping up, wild eyed, he GRABBED THE GUINEA PIG AND THREW IT ACROSS THE ROOM

Green banana: THAT GOOD, VIOLET?!?!

Ultraviolet: it'll do

Green Banana: but I want to keep the guinea pig!

Ultraviolet: ok, but no more angry squirrels

By now, the kids were staring at Yugi, whom they thought was Mokuba. Just then, Seto Kaiba walked into the room holding a brown paper lunch bag, which had been forgotten, on the table that morning. He stopped and stared to see 'Mokuba' with a guinea pig sticking out of his nose.

Ultraviolet: I thought we weren't going to do that

Green banana: we aren't. All these typos…

By now, the kids were staring at Yugi, whom they thought was Mokuba. Just then, Seto Kaiba walked into the room holding a brown paper lunch bag, which had been forgotten, on the table that morning. He stopped and stared to see 'Mokuba' tearing paper and throwing chairs.

Ultraviolet: Yugi sure knows how to throw a temper tantrum. Like that guy in fifth grade. What was his name again?

Green banana: you mean tom? I can't believe some people are _actually_ that crazy.

Kaiba grabbed Yugi/Mokuba around the waist and pulled him away from the fish tank. Kaiba scooped him up like a baby and carried him out of the room. Yugi had always dreaded this moment, which he had known would someday come.

Even before he switched with Mokuba, he had been about half Kaiba's size, just right for throwing across the playground. *****smile*

Yugi wished he was in his own body. Then he could teach Kaiba a lesson!

Ultraviolet: umm… but… what could he do? He still has absolutely no height or strength advantages

Green banana: well, he could gore people with the spiky haircut

Ultraviolet: Next time, I won't ask.

Yugi Muto, or, should we say, Mokuba in his body, woke up. It was at least 12 in noon. Mokuba stretched, and went to look in the mirror. Still sleepy, he looked around Yugi's room. Much like his own, it had blue walls and lots of little kid toys. Mokuba didn't notice that he wasn't in his own room. He glanced in the mirror, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD MY HAIR!!!" Mokuba shrieked. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" He realized that he looked exactly like Yugi. Still puzzled, he squinted. Feeling a heavy chain around his neck, he looked with shock at the one and only Millennium lump.

Ultraviolet: where would Yugi find the millennium lump?

Green banana: the same place as Katie… oh! Oops, another typo. The millennium lump belongs to my cousin.

Mokuba grinned mischeviously. Yugi carried this puzzle around with him, maybe he could get good ransom… wait, he realized. If he was in yugi's body, then yugi must be in his!

Kaiba threw a screaming Yugi/Mokuba into the backseat of a looooooooooooooooo-

Ultraviolet: no demonstrations neccesary.

Kaiba threw a screaming Yugi/Mokuba into the backseat of a long limousine. Yugi sat up. Before he could say anything, Kaiba had strapped him into a booster seat. Yugi almost protested, but then he realized with pleasant surprise that he could finally see out of the window. His grandpa ought to get him one of these!

"are you ok?" Kaiba asked, concerned. "is this about that bed-wetting issue?" 

Yugi smiled. This could be good! Now he had blackmail material.

Mokuba-the real one in Yugi's body- sat up the next morning. He had gone through the day uneventfully, and apparently Yugi's grandpa was in on the little practical joke as well. He wondered how they could have screwed up the mirror, but maybe it was drawn on.

He caught the school bus to Domino High School, and no one said anything. This was good! He sat down in the back, only to be thrown of the bus by some bullies about two stops later. Maybe high school didn't actually make you less bullied. Darn.

He got off the bus and walked into the school. He saw Kaiba! "big brother," he said quietly. He snuck up behind Kaiba and.. he leaped! He grabbed Kaiba around his shoulders and hugged his older brother.

"Hi Seto!" he said. For some odd reason, Seto was not so thrilled to be hugged by his rival, Yugi. He ripped the offending midget off his back and threw Yugi into a locker. Mokuba heard a slam and everything went dark.

"uh-oh…" he muttered. Kaiba had locked him in a random locker, and he had no clue who it belonged to and when it would be opened. On the outside of the locker, although Mokuba hadn't noticed, was a sticker with two words: Joey Wheeler

Ultraviolet: probably so he didn't forget which was his. What a loser

Green Banana: hey! I do that! :P

Joey ran into school three hours late. He had forgotten to re set his alarm after the parent conference day. Not having time to stop at his locker, he ran into his class with his backpack. Everyone stared. The teacher however, was asleep at her desk. Joey quietly unpacked his backpack. Maybe he would stop at his locker during lunch.

The next class, he saved a seat for Yugi. Surprisingly, Yugi was absent.

During lunch, he went to his locker. After about 10 tries he opened it to see….

Mokuba stayed in the locker for a long time. He heard the sound of many kids rushing to lunch. Then he heard an unfamiliar voice saying "ahh, my locker" and he saw the lock turn.

"what was the combination again?" the person asked. "oh yeah…" he lock turned. "darn! I messed up!" the voice said. This happened nine more times before the locker finally opened. Mokuba, or Yugi, tumbled out.

Joey stared in surprise. "hey, Yuge! What are you doing in my locker? Hiding in a closet works just as well."

Green Banana: lets stop there. I want to go watch Charmed *not so subtle hint*

Ultraviolet: ok, people! PLEASE review. Do you want us to post the next chapter? If you read it, review it. We need feedback! Well, thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Exchange

Chapter 2

Co-written with the Green Banana

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! In fact, I don't own anything anymore. I don't even own my co-writer! She just won herself back in a duel…

Joey Wheeler looked at his locker. Inside was his friend Yugi. "I must be dreaming," he said aloud, promptly slamming the locker shut.

Green Banana: Violet, do they have an auto?

Ultraviolet: huh??

Green Banana: An automatic lock, like our gym lockers. Have you noticed that they lock whenever you shut them before you even twist the dial?

Ultraviolet: Oh…….

The locker automatically locked in front of poor Mokuba's eyes. "No!!!! Lemme out!" he screamed. Joey looked back and everyone was staring at the seemingly talking locker.

Joey giggled nervously and tried to open the locker. Unfortunately, the locker had jammed. He trekked across the mile-long school to find the janitor (who happened to be on lunch break). 

The principal of Domino high smiled to himself. What a perfect plan! Those pests from the school board would never realize that there was no janitor.

Ultraviolet: It's all a hoax…there's no such thing as a janitor!

Green Banana: What? Are you ok, Violet?

Ultraviolet: I am. But I doubt you are. You look awfully…green! And really, really-

Green Banana: Could the word you're looking for be…BANANA?

After a few trips to random classrooms, Joey finally found someone to help him open his locker. Truthfully, it hadn't been jammed. He had been using last year's combination.

"Yugi" stepped out thankfully and walked to study hall with Joey. On the way, Yugi/Mokuba said to Joey: "I can't believe my big brother would stuff me in a locker. He might have thought I was someone else."

Just then, the two friends saw Kaiba walk past. He didn't have study hall. He was going home early for a big business meeting. He heard a squeak coming back pocket. He looked. A guinea pig. It's sometimes best not to ask. 

Yugi (or Mokuba in his body) ran up to Kaiba. "Big Brother!" He yelled, throwing his arms around Kaiba's waist. "I love you! I miss you!"

Shocked, embarrassed, and completely disgusted at what appeared to be Yugi's form of affection, Kaiba ran through the nearest door, the girls' lav.

Green Banana: A what?

Ultraviolet: A lavatory…

Green Banana: A what?

Ultraviolet: A lou…

Green Banana: A what?

Ultraviolet: a bathroom…

Green Banana: A what?

Ultraviolet: Oh, no… it has to come to this…

Green Banana: A what?

Ultraviolet: A potty

Green Banana: oh….

Kaiba crashed directly into Tea, who had a long train of toilet paper hanging from her pants. He stepped on the end and it got stuck to his shoe. He realized just where he was and ran out the back door.

When Kaiba reached the KaibaCorp. building, he still had the toilet paper on his shoe. All of his co-workers, employees, and CEO's from other companies stared. 

"Uh…. Hi," said Kaiba, unaware of the toilet paper. "What did I miss?" He sat down and there were a few snickers from the others at the table.

Then there was a loud bang from a few floors above. Kaiba thought it was probably best to ignore it.

Yugi, in Mokuba's pathetic eight-year-old body, felt trapped. There was no way he could get out of the KaibaCorp. building to get his own body back. And even if he did, how could he switch back? It seemed impossible.

Joey turned to Yugi. "So, are you ready for the tournament?" he asked. "What tournament?" asked Yugi/Mokuba. "Ooh!" Joey slapped himself in the forehead. "I wasn't supposed to tell you! Oh, well, what's done is done. Your Grandpa entered you in a Duel Monsters tournament for high schoolers only. This could be an easy win for you. I'm entered too! Isn't it going to be fun?"

Mokuba didn't know what to say. He couldn't duel very well, and he felt weird. Everyone seemed to think he was Yugi, even Seto! Was the whole world playing a trick on him?

Green Banana: Do ya love it?

Ultraviolet: I think they like the other one better. It was longer

Green Banana: You're just mad because I had all the ideas!

Ultraviolet: You did not! I did! Well, anyway, everyone eavesdropping on our conversation please review our story!

Green Banana: Do ya love it?


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Exchange

Chapter 3

Co-written with the Green Banana

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but once again I own the Green Banana. Those pictures of her crush dancing in the school play sure come in handy. I love the dress! It really brings out his eyes…

The silver wolf looked up into the swirling void of blacks and dark blues that was the night sky. Her four pups played at her feet. Dark Dream, one of the oldest ones, bit Lightning, the youngest one. Light responded with a yelp.

The mother smiled. With her naturally strong character, Darkie was sure to be and alpha someday. Light yipped loudly again.

"Darkie, stop it!" She called harshly.

"OK mother, I'll stop biting Light." Darkie said resignedly. She smiled naughtily and kicked her brother with a small fore-

Ultraviolet: STOP!!!!!!!!! WRONG STORY!!!!!! GREEN BANANA!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!

Green Banana: Huh? Oh right, this is our Yu-gi-oh story. We'll work on that one later.

Ultraviolet: Thank you.

Yugi Muto looked down at himself. He was wearing a 

Green Banana: What DOES Mokuba wear?

Ultraviolet: Those weird stripy things.

Yugi Muto looked down at himself. He was wearing one of those weird stripy things.

And he was in the body of Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba.

He picked up a stuffed animal. He looked at it. It was a purple Hippo. It was wearing a little sweater with a smiley face on it. Then, suddenly, Yugi ripped it's purple head off.

Ultraviolet: why did he do that? *Sarcastic* I can't wait to hear your answer.

Green Banana: 'cause I need revenge.

Ultraviolet: On…hippos? 

Green Banana: no. on those stupid boys who ripped the head off the stuffed turkey we needed for the school play

Ultraviolet: oh.

Yugi-or should I say Mokuba-or should I say Yugi/Mokuba-or should I say Mokuba/Yugi 

Ultraviolet: * returns from bathroom and snatches mouse *

Green Banana: oh… you are potty trained… (See end of chapter.)

Yugi, in Mokuba's body opened a huge pearl door. He thought it must be the way out of his room. It led to a closet. Next door. Same. Next. A bathroom. Hey! A window! Looked out the window. A hindred foot drop.

Green Banana: What's a hindred?

Ultraviolet: Don't you know anything? Oh, wait, don't answer that. It's 1 followed by a hundred zeros.

Green Banana: Isn't that a tad large?

LIKE I WAS SAYING a hindred feet between Yugi's mind, Mokuba's body, and that ground.

Mokuba was wondering around the streets of Domino City. Down Domino Street, in fact. Domino Street ended with Domino Street Sign.

Ultraviolet: let's recap… we have a domino high school, a domino city, a domino town, a domino street, and… a domino street sign?

Green Banana: yes, like the sign for domino street

Ultraviolet: wouldn't that be…uh… domino street…street sign? Oh. Never mind

Mokuba heard a voice in his head. "Yugi? Are you out of school?"

Oh, my GOSH!!!!!!! Not only had they gotten Seto to play a long, but the had also gotten

Overture: Through research, Ultraviolet and the Green Banana have found out something. Just so that you can enjoy this story, they've been doing a lot of spying, blackmailing, stealing, sneaking, and even some murd-

Ultraviolet: STOP!!!!! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, SO PLEASE DO!!!!!

Green Banana: That's enough overture, sir.

Overture: Well, before I was, erm, INTERRUPTED, I was beginning to tell you what these two young writers have discovered. The fact that you should all know is this: Mokuba has an invisible friend. He also has an invisible uncle, Lenny, but that's not important right now. Jack is Mokuba's best friend (after "Big brother", of course). Jack sometimes talks to Mokuba in his mind, because they're such good friends that they can talk telepathically.

Ultraviolet" Hey!!!!! None of my friends are that good!

By now, you've probably forgotten the last paragraph. So here it is again.

Mokuba heard a voice in his head. "Yugi? Are you out of school?"

Oh, my GOSH!!!!!!! Not only had they gotten Seto to play a long, but the had also gotten Jack!!! How could Jack do this to him?!?!?!?!

"Yugi! I said are you out of school?" Mokuba heard the voice again. It was deeper than Jack's was. He probably disguised his voice to scare me, Mokuba thought.

"Hello? EARTH TO YUGI!!! THIS IS THE SPIRIT OF THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE SPEAKING!!!!!ARE YOU THERE?"

"Um….I'm not Yugi!" stuttered Mokuba. "At least I don't think so…"

By now he had wandered into an empty side street so no one would see him. He wanted to cry. Then, he decided, It doesn't matter! It wasn't his fault that he was in Yugi's body! He should shout it out to the world!

Before he hardly knew what he was doing, he told Yami the whole thing.

Yami (AKA the spirit of the millennium puzzle) was bored. Not just normal bored. Stuck in a puzzle for, like a gazillion years type bored. Finally something interesting was happening. He had wanted to see if Yugi was out of school so he could duel someone online. He was good friends with another duelist whom he had met on the internet. (He currently didn't know that it was Kaiba. Kaiba thought Yami was a girl, and Yami thought Kaiba was a girl. (Online, not in real life.)Both their screen names were girly.)

Even if Yami was only looking for some fun dueling, it was a lot more fun to hear a crazy Yugi who was so nuts he thought he was Mokuba Kaiba. Yami decided it was so funny that he wanted to

Ultraviolet: Let's go get a snack.

Gusfncsgfgmdfmflmlmwhyahus ugfuishfls udisngfu dgnf hudyruiegh ufiyuisd ufdghujrgkjasegfeh 

Ultraviolet: Ahh!!!!! Stevie!!!!! What are you doing???? * shoves annoying little brother away from keyboard *

Sorry, Stevie has…umm….issues.

Well, as I was saying:

Yami decided it was so funny that he wanted to become a psychiatrist. 

Green Banana: A puh-sykiatrist? What?

Ultraviolet: A psychiatrist.

Webster's dictionary: **psy·chi·a·trist** https://secure.reference.com/premium/login.html?u=http%3A%2F%2Fdictionary.reference.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dpsychiatristhttps://secure.reference.com/premium/login.html?u=http%3A%2F%2Fdictionary.reference.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dpsychiatrist( P ) **Pronunciation Key** (s-k-trst, s-)  
_n._

    A physician who specializes in psychiatry.

Ultraviolet: Um….. decode? Whatever

Once Yami stopped laughing and rolling hysterically on the ground of his soul-room (AKA about three days…) he decided that Yugi needed help. After all, it was his duty as a Yami to help his hikari (host person) to help Yugi in any way possible. They had been through so much together.

The Duel with Pegasus All of Duelist Kingdom Grandpa's soul being taken The Shadow Duel with Bakura's Yami (season 2) Getting a cow off the roof (chapter 1) A bully (Season 1) A virtual world created by Kaiba (season 2) Potty training 

Green Banana: WHAT?!?!?!

Ultraviolet: Sorry, I was thinking about us. Sometimes I get our lives confused with that of the Yu-gi-oh characters.

Green Banana: I don't recall being potty trained.

Ultraviolet: Well, we definitely were. I remember like it was just yesterday…

Green Banana: Let me type…*sits down* Hey… why is the chair wet?

Green Banana: okay, we were GOING to make this good, but then we forgot our idea. It should come back by May.

Please review. And, by the way, do you like the authors dialogue or do you want us to stop?


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Exchange

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And I don't own Elijah Wood either, though I wish I did J 

Recap (in case y'all forgot what was going on since chapter 3 was so useless.): Yugi Muto and Mokuba Kaiba accidentally switched lives, and Mokuba just told Yami what was going on. Yugi was locked in Mokuba's bedroom, and couldn't get out.

Ryou Bakura looked out the window of his high-school classroom. He was incredibly bored stuck in a class (algebra, of all things!) when he could be outside. He was in advanced math (It must be an admissions error) and he was failing. Well, he had a B+ and

Ultraviolet: Help!!!! Help!!! 

Green Banana: What?

Ultraviolet: TURN IT OFF!!!!!

Green Banana: What?

Ultraviolet: That disgusting music!!!!

Green Banana: What?

Ultraviolet: The AOL kids only JR radio!

Green Banana: oh.

Well, as was previously stated, Bakura had a B+ and a test next Friday was his only chance to pull his grade up to an A. He was one of those people with a perfect record and only got A's. He turned his attention back to his teacher. He better pay attention if he wanted to get an A for the term.

~ ~ ~ 

Seto Kaiba heard a crash from his brother's room. He decided to ignore it. Mokuba had been acting weird lately. But then, aren't all little brothers weird sometimes? He kept talking like nothing had happened. The other CEO's at the meeting looked at him funny, but what did Seto care what they thought? They were like a hindred years old.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yugi Muto felt helpless in a pathetic 8-year-old's body. And Mokuba's hair was itchy. Yugi wished he could just hack it all off. But that would be mean. If Mokuba hacked off Yugi's own hair, Yugi didn't know what he would do. His beautiful hair!

Yugi looked out the window. He had to escape! He tried to tie all of Mokuba's shirts together to make a long rope to climb down. Not long enough. Yugi looked around for more materials…

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mokuba Kaiba tried to scratch an itch on top of his head. His hand hit something sharp. He pulled his hand back to look at. It was dripping with red blood. If only Yugi didn't have such sharp hair! Mokuba wanted to shave it off, but that would be mean. Yugi would never cut Mokuba's hair, so Mokuba wouldn't cut Yugi's. It was that simple.

On a harsher note, Mokuba had been entered in a dueling tournament, and he couldn't duel for beans.

Green Banana: Why would they duel for beans?

Ultraviolet: They didn't.

Green Banana: But...but…but you said…

Ultraviolet: Never mind.

Mokuba couldn't duel for star-chips, either. He didn't know what to do. He had told Yami, but Yami had advised him to keep it quiet. (Yami didn't want to be stuck in a puzzle in a mental home). Mokuba decided to just play along. If he could just become Yugi overnight, maybe he would change back to himself the same way.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yugi was tired of trying and failing to escape. He sighed. He walked to the door and opened it. So much for a glamorous escape. He'd have to just do it the old fashioned way.

Yugi found a bathroom, and pulled out Seto's razor. He couldn't stand that bushy black mess for a second longer! He started shaving off Mokuba's hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A few days later

"And our next match: Yugi Muto versus Weevil Underwood!"

The announcer's voice blared over a loudspeaker, awakening Mokuba from his nap.

A blue-haired dude walked to the other side of the dueling arena. 

"So that's Weevil!" Mokuba said to himself.

"Um...yeah." Tristan Taylor answered. "You beat him at Duelist Kingdom, remember?"

Of course Mokuba didn't, but he nodded anyway. He missed his old life, his old classroom, his class pet guinea pig, and his hair. He stood up to go to his side of the arena. His hair hit a tree branch and a bunch of leave came showering down on him. He sighed. He had almost shaved Yugi's head, but thought better of it. It would be too mean. Yugi would NEVER do anything like that to him.

Mokuba reached the stadium and climbed onto the blue side. He put his deck in the little slot thing and drew his first five cards. Then, all of a sudden, he heard Egyptian-type music, was bathed in golden light, and felt Yugi's millennium puzzle start to shake. Then, he saw Yami Yugi and he felt himself be pushed.

Mokuba sat up. He was in a little hallway. There were only 2 doors. He went to the one on the right, wondering where he was. Inside the door was a room with twists and turns, a labyrinth of stone. It looked like a haunted house. He shut the door quickly and

Green Banana: did he lean against the wall?

Ultraviolet: No, why would he?

Green Banana: Because then the ghosts can't get you. You know how if you're scared it's a reflex to press your back into something so that nothing can get you from behind.

Ultraviolet: Good thinking.

He shut the door quickly and leaned against the wall so nothing could get him from behind. After a few minutes, he tried the other door. It was a room full of toys. "Now, this is my kind of place!" Mokuba said, before settling down with a toy train.

Ultraviolet: Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
